Nora Valkyrie
Nora Valkyrie is a student at Beacon Academy and a member of Team JNPR. Her weapon of choice is a hammer that can be transformed into a grenade launcher. Appearance Nora has short orange hair and turquoise eyes. Her clothing seems to be a mix and match of some sort, with different colors and different themes. She wears a collared black vest that ends at her waist. Under the vest are two layers of clothing colored red and light blue respectively. She also has a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wears matching finger-less gloves on each hand. She sports a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces. She also seems to wear some sort of armor that begins in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ends by the waist. It seems as if there are two axes on the armor as well, but the "axes" extend all the way around her waist and appear to be quite flexible. Personality Nora is a bubbly and cheerful young girl. She displays boundless enthusiasm and never fails to let it show after spending her first day at Beacon. As a result of this excitement, she has a tendency to talk in circles as shown during her conversation with Lie Ren when she repeatedly mentioned being together with Ren but not in an intimate fashion. She has a rather peculiar imagination and asks Ren if he can imitate a sloth so that they can find each other in the Emerald Forest during the Initiation. Of course, when Ren points out that sloths probably don't make a lot of noise, Nora is quick to point that out as the strength in her plan since no one would then suspect that they were working together. She doesn't lack a serious side though, or at least completely. As shown when her team fought a Deathstalker, though Nora did still smile and laugh throughout the fight, she still fought seriously, and listened when Jaune gave her directions. Abilities and Powers Little is known yet about Nora's abilities and powers (if any). However considering she was accepted into Beacon, she most likely has some impressive skills. She wields a grenade launching hammer, and is clever in its use, not only using the momentum of the shots fired to propel her, but realizing that she can use it and an easily moveable surface as a sort of catapult. Her ability to easily carry and use a hammer which is likely quite heavy suggests that she possesses a high level of strength. Trivia *'Nora' can be an abbreviation of the Greek 'Eleanora', meaning 'light,' as well as the Latin 'Honora,' meaning 'honor.' *Her last name comes from the Valkyrie of Norse mythology, female warrior servants of the gods in Valhalla. *Just as Ruby has a pair of headphones with her symbol stamped, Nora has her hairbrush stamped with her own symbol. *Nora has shown an ability to eat that rivals Ruby's confectionery devouring talents by inhaling a pancake whole. *Nora is the last member of team JNPR to have their weapon be revealed (not being revealed until episode 8, Players and Pieces). *Nora's symbol could likely be a depiction of Mjölnir, the legendary hammer of Thor, the Norse god of thunder. It may also be a reference to Marie Mjolnr's eye-patch from the Soul Eater franchise, with Marie's weapon form being that of a hammer. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Beacon Academy Students Category:Team JNPR Category:Protagonists Category:Weapon User